France (Into the Future)
France is the 10th stage of Into the Future. The next stage is Spain. The previous stage is Germany. Battleground 'Chapters 1 & 2' Hippoe and Jackie Peng appear as strong peons (though they don't spawn that much). Gory appears as support. Hyppoh appears as the boss after attacking the enemy base. 'Chapter 3' Similar to the previous Chapters, but instead of Hyppoh we have Celeboodle and groups of Mistress Celeboodle with fair magnification appear after attacking the enemy base. Strategy Chapters 1 & 2 To kill off Hyppoh, use anti-Alien cats and Valkyrie. Not that difficult of a stage all in all. Chapter 3 The Celeboodles spawn in pairs from about 30 seconds in and are tackled just like they have been in the past, plenty of meatshields/ranged area attacks to keep them in check. Since so many spawn in this chapter you can get overwhelmed if you are not ready for them, especially since they scale up in damage as the fight progresses. Misstress Celeboodle spawn in pairs when you damage the base and keep spawning every 10 seconds or so until you have about 6 stacked up on the stage. Mistress' deals double damage when they have less than 75% hp so beware of their awesome front-line wrecking power and plan accordingly. * This level can be a real pain if you have low Cat levels or Anti-Alien treasures so you may want to go back and farm up XP/treasure if you are having trouble dealing with the large influx of the poodle overlords. The Mistress Celeboodle in this stage will only have about 11,000 hp if you collect all alien treasures. With zero treasures they have over 77,000 health, scary stuff when you consider the damage they deal. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Battleground Hippoe and Zackie Peng spawn early as peons. Zory, Zomboe and a random LeMurr spawn with a Boss Shockwave when the enemy base gets to 90% health. Strategy A Hippoe spawns at the start and a couple Zackie Peng spawn over the first minute or two. You can use this time to farm up but the Zackie Pengs pack a punch so you probably won't be able to for very long. Once you damage the base a Trio of Zory, Zomboe and LeMurr spawn and knock your units back with a shockwave. The zombies will burrow past your front line and harass your range units and if you don't have back up Zombie Killers in reserve they can set you back considerably. The LeMurr has a surprisingly large amount of health, even for someone with all Alien treasures unlocked in Into the Future. This does not make the stage unbeatable however, you will simply want to play cheesy and knock the LeMurr back over and over again with Fast attackers like Giraffe Cat or Artist/Ramen Cat. Then Take out the base with Long Distance or Area attackers for the +10 cat food. Chapter 2 Battleground Hippoe and Zoge appear early as peons. Zuche, LeMurr and Zomboe appear as major threats when the base reaches 90% health. * This is probably the first time you will see Zuche show up as the enemy was just introduced with ITF Ch.2 outbreaks in version 8.8. Strategy 1 Hippoe and 2 Zoge will make their way to your base early and give you a bit of time to stall. They will not be replaced when defeated and they damage your base quite a bit so use your cash wisely. As soon as you hit the base, a single Hippoe, LeMurr, Zomboe and Zuche all appear with a boss shockwave and Zuche makes a bee-line for your helpless cats. Moving at a whopping speed of 30(!) he will run right up to your knocked back front-line and then burrow under them by an additional 875 frames. He then attacks similarly to R. Ost for 17k damage twice a second but only has about 17k health. Even still, Zuche should not be underestimated and needs to be taken out as quickly as possible. More major threats will spawn without much pause after hitting the base and you will have up to 3 Zuche and 3 LeMurr to deal with at most, followed by a couple Zomboe to keep things interesting. All in all, a good Zombie killer in reserve for when you attack the base and a good Anti-Alien unit with range for the LeMurr and this level should be very reasonable if you have some good treasures collected... A pretty fun stage overall, Zuche will be an interesting enemy to fight moving forward. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03003-10.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03004-10.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03005-10.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Into the Future Stages Category:Articles need walkthrough videos